Ton-Ton
Ton-Ton is a character in from the Netflix TV series Dinotrux. He is an Ankylodump. History Season 1 In "Ty and Revvit", Ton-Ton is riding around in the Crater when Ty Rux and Revvit approach him. He attacks the T-Trux out of suspicion initially, but later watches him attempting to save Dozer the Dozeratops. This inspires him to come to the aid of Ty, Revvit, and Skya the Craneosaur, helping them to build a pier to enable them to rescue Dozer. The group would later add Revvit's friends Click-Clack, Ace, and Waldo to their ranks in "Scrapadactyls", and set about building a Garage to protect them all from various threats as well as give the Tools a place to repair the Trux. In "Garage" the work suffers due to group personality problems exacerbated by D-Structs, but the group reunites to save Ty and complete the build. In "Scraptors" Ton-Tonis captured by Scraptors but eventually rescued by the others, making a new Dozeratops friend named George in the process. In "Pit" the Trux end up trapped at the bottom of a sinkhole thanks to D-Structs, but are able to build a means of escape thanks to the efforts of Revvit and the other tools. In "Garby" the group approaches Garby the Stegarbasaurus for help in determining the best kind of rock with which to build an Ore Station to keep their food safe. In "Tortools" Ton-Ton and his friends encounter the newly hatched titular creatures, and work together to reunite them with their mother. In "Desert" Ty leads the Trux out into the Endless Desert to find a replacement part for Garby after it's stolen by D-Structs' Scraptool minion Skrap-It. In "Sandstorm" Ton-Ton and his friends lock up after being caught in a sandstorm, but are able to convert a newly discovered geyser into a Trux Wash. In "Fake Ravine" Ton-Ton and his friends learn that D-Structs is after the Reptool Ravine as a means of eliminating their means of getting fixed. Working together with the tools, they construct a fake ravine as a decoy and then use it to deal D-Structs a humiliating defeat. Season 2 In "New Tail", Ton-Ton and his friends are attacked by D-Structs, only to end up saving him from a cliff ledge surrounded by Scraptors. Unfortunately, D-Structs repays this kindness with a second attack, this time with his new sawblade tail, though he temporarily loses it due to charging off before it's properly installed. In "Ottos" the group encounters a new group of Reptools, the Ottos, after seeking out a newly crashed meteor that Ton-Ton sees but doesn't know the name of. They then attempt to get the tools to safety in the Reptool Ravine, and Ton-Ton saves his friends from the meteor when it is set rolling by D-Structs. In "Night" Ty leads the Trux to collect rubber to make a new pressure seal for Dozer, only to find the Garage besieged by Scrapadactyls upon their return that are driven off by Waldo's efforts. In "Rollodons" the Trux are forced to deal with tar seeping up through the ground, and attempt to persuade the migrating Rollodons to help them. After numerous failed attempts, they discover that the creatures are afraid of Reptools, which forces Revvit to face his own fear of the Trux. In "Lair" D-Structs and his Scraptools steal scrap from the Trux and continue to threaten them, incurring anger in Ty that he struggles to control. In "Battering Ram" Ton-Ton and the other boys become obsessed with finding out what's inside a massive ball of parts, only to be attacked by D-Structs with a new chain tail and saved by Ace and Skya. In "The Racetrack" Dozer is reunited with his old friends the Dumps-Drag-O, Scoot, and Wrecka-whom he apparently parted ways with for unknown reasons. He introduces the group to his new friends, only to find that they are even rowdier than he remembers, and struggles with feelings of loyalty towards both sets of his friends. In the end, Ton-Ton throws in his lot with Ty's gang, helping them win a relay race against the Dumps on the newly built racetrack. In "Gluphosaurs" Ton-Ton and his friends-including Garby-all become temporarily glued together after the Gluphosaurs are tricked by D-Structs. In "Towaconstrictors" Ty leads the group into the Dark Forest to find a safe new route for Ton-Ton's daredevil excursions. In "Desert Scraptors" they are forced to contend with a pack of the savage creatures after they come under the leadership of Click-Clack. In "Water" Ton-Ton and the gang are forced to contend with both a brutal heat wave and D-Structs' interference in their efforts to build an aqueduct. In "Wind" the Trux and tools are forced to take shelter in the Garage during a windstorm, and Ton-Ton unfortunately proves quite the nuisance to his teammates in the confined space. After unthinkingly wiping out the last remnants of the group's Ore supply, he joins Dozer in a mission to collect more. In "Lightning" the group finds an unexpected new friend in Skrap-It only for him to betray them, forcing them to rely on Revvit to save the Garage. Season 3 In "Slide" Ty leads his teammates and others in building a large ramp as a means of circumventing Scraptor Valley after considerable pleading by Ton-Ton. In "Drillasaurs" Ton-Ton and his friends work together to unearth a diamond for a quartet of the drilling creatures. In "Volcano" the imminent eruption of a nearby mountain has most of the Trux and tools fleeing the Crater, but Ton-ton and his friends soon work to save their home. In "Sawmetradon" Ton-Ton and his friends go to the aid of a group of woodland Reptools menaced by Splitter. In "Speed" Ty's competitive nature gets him into trouble, as a warning by Revvit about his master cylinder is overheard by Skrap-It and leads to his sabotage of the part, causing Ty to continue accelerating uncontrollably. Ton-Ton, who has been racing-and beating-Ty prior to this, puts his speed to use to help save the T-Trux. In "Flynt" Ty goes in search of Flynt the Hydrodon after his friends-including Dozer-are trapped in the Garage by a fire. In "Wings" the other Trux are initially resistant to the idea of helping Ton-Ton fly, but are later forced to help him do so to save Ace and three Ottos whom Ton-Ton has dubbed Wings, Numbers, and "The Silent Dude." In "Slamtools" Ton-Ton and most of his friends are captured by Slamtools in alliance with D-Structs, leaving it up to Click-Clack to save the day. In "Blayde" the team comes to the aid of George and his new friends against a trio of villainous Dozeratops. In "Battle" Ton-Ton and his friends are forced to get creative in order to deal with a super-charged D-Structs, employing armor to help them endure the super-strong blows of their enemy. In "Cementasaurs" Ty and the tools go in search of a stronger type of stone, while Ton-Ton is forced to mediate between the clashing personalities of Skya and Dozer. In "Eggs" the group works together to safeguard a number of Ankylodump eggs, with Ton-Ton being forced to slow down and focus as he carries the precious cargo. In "Pounder" the Crater is menaced by a Poundersaurolophus, and Ton-Ton is briefly trapped with Ty and Dozer after attempting to capture it. In "Shockarachnids" Ton-Ton and Ty put the finishing touches on a repaired Trux Wash, but then go searching for the overdue Dozer and Skya. In "Scaretrux" Ton-Ton and the Trux are forced to defend an injured Garby from Scraptors, only to be attacked by D-Structs and the Scraptools, forcing Revvit to save them from the titular machine. In "Magnet Mountain" Ton-Ton and most of his teammates-minus Ty and Revvit-are captured by D-Structs and his new allies Splitter, Blayde, and Pounder. They are able to get Ace free to go for help only for her, Ty, and Revvit to become trapped as well; however, the group is able to work together to escape the mountain. Season 4 In "Pteracopters" Ton-Ton and his friends encounter Prop-Top and her squadron, and decide to help them rescue downed member Washout. After a grueling mission against Stealth Scrapadactyls-in which Ton-Ton once again dons his wings-the group succeeds, but the Pteracopters are forced to land in a frozen region north of the Crater. In "Snowblazer" the Trux begin making their way home and receive some help from Snowblazer the Plowasaur. In "Picktools" the group continues their journey and encounter the Picktools, friendly tools who help them across the ice. When his friends-including the wandering George-freeze up, it falls to Ty to defend them as they build a tower to signal the returning Pteracopters, who fly them back home. In "Ton-Ton and Skrap-It" Ton-Ton's friends are trapped under an Ore boulder, and Ton-Ton goes to find a way to save them only to run afoul of Skrap-It; the pair end up forming an unlikely partnership to escape a shared jam. In "Garby's Gang" a landslide leaves Ton-Ton and his friends-all but Ty damaged-forced to take a longer route back to the Garage, leaving Garby and some new recruits to defend the Flatirons from D-Structs and Blayde. In "Gearwigs" the Trux find a means of eavesdropping on the schemes of D-Structs and his allies, but after it is turned against them Click-Clack proves an unlikely savior. In "Bridge" a group of Trux arrives on the other side of a chasm from the Crater seeking asylum, and Ty is quick to suggest building a bridge to help them. After attempting a temporary structure, the Trux decide that a permanent bridge is needed, though it becomes a battle arena when D-Structs and his allies trap them on it. Season 5 Following their victory in "Bridge", Ton-Ton and his friends struggle to adapt to the influx of new Trux in the Crater, which D-Structs takes advantage of. After separating the friends and ambushing them, D-Structs and his allies are able to force the Trux and tools off the bridge into a river, which carries them far away from home. In "Aquadons" the group builds a vessel to carry them back home, but are soon forced to deal with aquatic creatures that threaten to sink them. In "The Return" the group reaches the Crater only to find it under D-Structs' domination, and an effort to sneak back into the Flatirons fails. However, Ton-Ton and his friends are able to rally the various Trux and tools of the Crater from hiding, giving them the numbers to force D-Structs and his allies out. In "Junktools" Ton-Ton and his friends are forced to deal with the nomadic Junktools, who rob the group of several parts including Ton-Ton's tail. In "Dreadtrux, Part 1" the group learns that a hibernating Dreadtrux is preparing to awaken, and transport it out of the Crater to a deserted valley. The trip proves hazardous due to an attack by the exiled D-Structs, which forces Skya, Dozer, and Ton-Ton to clear a path as Ty stears their mobile platform. Sadly, in "Dreadtrux, Part 2" the creature is awakened by Pounder and follows them back to the Crater, overcoming all their efforts to stop it. While Ty and D-Structs join forces against the beast, Ton-Ton and the others recover a chunk of Ore that proves to contain the creature's egg. Season 6: Supercharged Season 7: Supercharged Season 8: Supercharged Personality Ton-Ton loves tearing up the dirt and is a dyed-in-the-wool incorrigible, daredevil; he is also hyperactive, unable to sit still for long unless he's asleep in a blanket of rocks. His love for high-speed adventure quickly prompted him to bond with Ace, who usually loves taking part in Ton-Ton's hijinks. When he is forced to slow down or even stop, Ton-Ton can become panicky or even more hyperactive, and often struggles to deal with such situations. However, when called upon Ton-Ton is capable of great focus and seriousness, and can be counted upon to make the right choice when it's needed. His personality is such that he can befriend most anyone, from supporting Click-Clack in having his voice heard to teaming up with Skrap-It. Abilities Like all Ankylodumps, Ton-Ton is capable of achieving high speeds, which he often uses to jump off of ramps or to ride on vertical rock walls. He also has the hydraulic bed common to all members of his species, which he often uses to carry supplies for his friends; he also uses it to flip himself right side up if he ever ends up on his back. Trivia *Ton-Ton is the only one of the four main Trux not to have acquired a nemesis with whom he shares a personal antagonism; he has occasionally battled Splitter, but this is based purely on the antagonism between their groups and not any feud between the two of them. Gallery Ton-Ton's poster.jpg Ton-Ton's Dude That Rocks poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs Category:Robots Category:Dinotrux characters